Various computing devices, including but not limited to interactive entertainment devices such as video gaming systems, may be configured to accept speech inputs to allow a user to control system operation via voice commands. Such computing devices include one or more microphones input that enable the computing device to capture user speech during use. However, distinguishing user speech from ambient noise, such as noise from speaker outputs, other persons in the use environment, fixed sources such as computing device fans, etc., may be difficult. Further, physical movement by users during use may compound such difficulties.
Some current solutions to such problems involve instructing users not to change locations within the use environment, or to perform an action alerting the computing device of an upcoming input. However, such solutions may negatively impact the desired spontaneity and ease of use of a speech input environment.